


To Save a Sleeping Prince

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Crying, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Fire, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Nightmares, Multi, Potions, anxious virgil, bruses, emotional mess patton, head canons, lack of food eating, let me know if theres anything else, not a fairy tale, okay, roman gets HUrt, the sorcerer - oc, updateing the tags, what else..., worried logan, worried sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: Alt title: "Is he Going to be Okay?"Roman hasn't wakened up yet, after being found severely injured and the rest of the sides are at a loss for what to do.Logan, though, is not one to give in quickly.





	To Save a Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!  
> Ive been wanting to post this one for a while, but had trouble finding a title for it, So thanks for @storytellerofuntoldlegends for making the great title.   
> Let me know of anything that should be tagged, and any spelling/grammar mistakes also. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Logan asked, quietly approaching Patton, looking over to where Virgil has an injured Roman’s head in his lap, gently running his fingers through the prince’s hair on the sofa.

Patton stopped stirring the soup on the stove. “I don’t know Logan, I don’t know. He has a lot of bruises. Did you find anything out?”

“Not really, I asked around, no one knows what happened. But, I did find his sword.”

“His sword?” Patton asked confused. “Where is it?”

Logan took a deep breath and held out his hand, and Romans gold sword summoned, blade pointed down. Patton held back a gasp, hand clamping over his mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’m just… holding it. Its still Romans. It’s still his name, that’s why I asked how’s he doing. I’d like to return this a quick as possible.”

“Of course. Just be careful around Virgil, he’s…” Patton hesitated. “Ya know, worried.”

“I understand.” He made his way softly to the sofa, looking over Roman who honestly looked liked he’d been thrown about like a child’s toy with the number of bruises marking his skin. The only better thing was that the dirt and blood was washed away and he was changed into one of his pajama sets, a light tee-shirt and shorts that had the drama masks printed on them. It almost looked normal, almost.

“Hey Teach.” Virgil’s wobbly voice broke him out of his staring.

“Virgil.” He replied, there was a tense moment between them, both of them looking over their injured love. Virgil continued to comb his fingers through Romans hair, but it was a distracted motion. Probably more a stim, or grounding than anything else, but it was the only thing that looked sure on the anxious trait, who was more stress than anything else right now.

“Have you figured anything out yet?” Virgil broke the silence. Logan didn’t meet his eyes.

“No, I haven’t, no one knows what happened.” Virgil hummed in acknowledgement.

“I found his sword,” Virgil shot up straight from his curled position, hand finally pausing its motions and his eyes locked onto the sharp gold when Logan brought it into view, voice stalled in his throat, mouth hanging open.

“I’m just holding it. Its still Roman’s name. I came as soon as I could to return it.” Virgil nodded a rapid yes and looked back to Roman, and he couldn’t hide the despite look that was growing in his eyes.

Patton walked in with a tray of four bowls of chicken noodle soup and gingerly set it on the coffee table. Logan gave a last look to Patton who nodded also. He carefully laid the sword across Romans chest, hilt at his heart and the tip of the blade past his hip. It stayed for a moment, then shimmered, sparkled and dissolved into Roman, who did nothing more than release a deep breath, his frame relaxing more into the sofa and Virgil’s hold.

I wasn’t what they had hoped for, but it was better than nothing. Patton sat down on the floor and dragged a bowl to the edge of the coffee table where he was sitting. It took a moment for his hands to still enough so that he could take a spoonful of the liquid.  Logan sat down a minute after, takin his own bowl. Virgil didn’t move.

“Virge, you should eat.” Patton said.

“Mm, not hungry.”

“I know you don’t feel it, but you should eat something.”

“Not till Princey can have some too.”

“I will force every spoonful in that bowl into your mouth till it's empty if you don’t come to eat something.” Morality used his stern voice, one that was full of aggressive love, but it still made Virgil tense up even more. He snuck a glance at the dad, and he faltered under the look he was giving.

“I don’t want to leave him alone.” He mumbled out.

“Everything will be fine.” Logic replied. “He is not alone, all three of us are right here. Please, eat some soup. If you are weakened from lack of self care, how will you be able to help Roman?” Logic knew Anxiety didn’t like his reasoning, his bit lip and crease between his brow portrayed that, but he was grateful that he accepted it. Virgil gently moved the prince’s head up enough so that he could move out from under it, pillow quickly replacing the vacant spot. Creativity didn’t stir.

The only sounds were of spoons scraping across the Corelle. The fourth one laid untouched, getting cold. The others stalled as Roman shifted, but he didn’t wake, a frown marring his once relaxed face. Virgil scooted back and started to run his fingers through his hair again. It was a moment before Roman relaxed again.

“He’s on the brink of a nightmare, and I’m not sure what is causing it.”

“I feel like we should take him to his room, let him rest there.” Patton spoke up, watching Virgil keep the nightmare at bay.

“His door still opens to a field, not to his bed room, I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to bring him back there right now.”

Roman fussed again, prompting Virgil to retake his place on the sofa. “He’s not calming down, Pat- Dad…” Virgil almost pleaded. The dad stood up and flicked his hands, a glittery gold cloak shifted to a soft fleecy light blue blanket that he draped over the injured one. Roman settled down once again.

“‘M sorry.”  Virgil mumbled into the silence, just being heard.

“What are you being sorry for?” Patton asked gently, sitting down at Romans feet, tucking the blanket in and straightening out the creases.

“I ignored him. He called me and me being a jerk, ignored him, and he needed help. I’m supposed to protect you guys, and now Romans in this mess and we don’t know how to get him out.”

“You couldn’t have known Virge. For all things he could have wanted your opinion on which pair of boots to wear.”

“I know that, but, he never calls me, so the one time he does he’s in need and I just ignore him. I keep thinking about it and what if I did Listen? Roman wouldn’t be hurt and he’d be singing show tunes instead of fighting with nightmares, I don’t know if he’ll ever ask my opinion again on what to wear and I just-” Virgil’s voice cracked, he couldn’t finish his sentence, blinking back tears.

“Hey, hey,” Patton moved beside Virgil, giving him a side hug. “I know you think the worst has happened, but it hasn’t, and what’s done is done. What if you listened, and both of you were hurt. I and Logan would have hands even more full. We’ll figure this out, and in no time Roman will be telling the tale of how he cheated death, even though we all know that’s not what actually happened.” Virgil tried to give the best smile he could manage, nodding.

“You said nightmares, correct?” Logan inquired, looking like he was putting pieces of the puzzle together. Virgil nodded again. “And nightmares you can’t determine from where, so its not from Thomas then, correct?”

“Yah.”

“So, it has to be some sort of dream magic then.” Patton’s eyes grew large.

“So he’s under a spell or a curse, your saying?”

“That’s the idea Patton, and I think I know where to start asking questions.”

~*~

Logan approached the cave of the Dragon Witch. It was a dark one, but the stone was melted glassy and smooth, reflecting the flame light of torches imbedded in the walls lighting the path, it was honestly pretty, in its own eerie way. He didn’t walk far before the cave opened into a cavern, the great scaled witch curled up in the corner, sleeping. It was a marvel to look at, taking up a third of the cavern, and he wondered how she moved around. In his staring, he was not looking where he was stepping and accidently kicked a pebble. The light sound echoed, and the dragon’s eyes narrowed sharply onto him. Before he could think, there was a stream of fire barreling towards him and he was already crouching low, golden shield blocking the wall of flame, and it felt like he was in the sun, and he couldn’t breathe for the longest of times, and then it stopped. The ground was steaming around him, rock having turned molten and glowing bright yellow. It felt like a boiler room compared to the slight damp chill from before.

“You are not him.” Was ominously rumbled, ground shaking. Logan stumbled out of his crouch, his shield's weight steadying him. “You have his face, but yet hold a shield. I was asleep, but yet you woke me without injury. Speak and explain imposter, before I have you for lunch.” The Dragon Witch crouched close, eyes bearing down and he could feel the heat roll off in waves. He swallowed down the lump that tried to block his breathing.

“I am Logan, Logic, one that holds knowledge. I come asking for information if you know of anything of what I am to ask, if you please.”

The eyes narrowed for a moment more before a great purple cloud erupted around the great dragon and a woman just a few inches taller than Logan appeared, great horns and sharp teeth still portrayed the threat, shimmery skin and wing like cloak still betrayed dragon.

“Logic, the third of the whole. Since I yet have no quarrel against you, you may ask your question.”

“Creativity, the second, has fallen under a spell or curse, nightmares plague him and he wont wake. I ask you, if you would please lift what you have placed on him.”

“You think I placed nightmares on that pompous prince?  Its fare not me, I haven’t seen him in weeks time, thank goodness. I deal with ailments of the body, not the mind. That is the sorcerers hand. If you seek to venture there next, I give you fair warning. They do not play a fair hand like I do, and don’t give your name, foolish Logan, names hold power. Now go before I change my mind, your scent is most enticing.”

Logic did not waste time retreating from the cave, the way the Witch said his name chilled him to his bone.

~*~

It did not take long to find the sorcerers domain. Old tired trees and tangled vines covered the land outside the stone tower, and not wanting to waste time, Logan did not let the adventure that could be played through run. He was bad at it anyways. He soon made it to the top of the tower, wood door swinging open to reveal the sorcerer ladling a vile looking orange liquid into a glass jar. “Just in time, Prince.” Croaked their voice, and they threw the jar, liquid spraying and glass breaking on his shield, but none of the potion came in contact with him, thankfully.

“You are now the second one to volley harmful things in my direction, I do not wish to make that a habit.” Logan spoke up to the surprise of the Sorcerer.

“You are not the prince, yet you share his face. Tell me, what trickery is this!” They exclaimed. Logan sighed, the theatrics were already getting tiring.

“I am Logic, holder of knowledge, and I have come to ask you to lift what you have placed on Creativity. He is plagued by nightmares, and will not wake.”

“Part of the whole, and a man of knowledge, I give you my respects for that. But alas, I can not lift the potions effects, once casted it stays till the proper actions are made to break its hold on the royal’s sleep, like any good sleep potion. As for the nightmares, this is not of my doing, merely a side effect. Your Prince is troubled, and as for you…” The Sorcerer trailed off tossing sprinkles of this and that into the bubbling vat in the center of the room turning the orange a red. “I might have something that could help you get rid of those pesky emotions, forever. Does that sound good? That must be appealing, it makes sense, right? Pure logic, thinking and knowledge unadulterated, that must be what’s best for Thomas to achieve his ideals, correct?” The Sorcerer had dipped a rotten apple in the vat, pulling it out perfect shiny red, and had slowly approached Logan. He stepped back towards the door, but they had waved their hand, and the wood door swung shut and clicked locked. Effectively trapping him in the tower, unless…

He pulled at one of the many strings that threaded the Sides together, enough to get attention. The Sorcerer was getting to close. “Would like to try a bite? Know what having no emotions is like? It wont hurt, much.” Even though the apple looked perfect, it stank that rotten stench, way to close for comfort, and the Sorcerer was only pressing closer. Just when Logan thought he would have to find a different way out, he felt the pull, the full body tug of being summoned and he gladly succumbed to the wants of the others, and sank out of the dreamland.

~*~

He landed in the commons, and Patton was already there looking him over, babbling a mile a minuet which he summarized as concern and worry. There was a brief hug and it morphed into Patton fretting about the slight burn marks on his shirt and maybe the couple singed hairs he received. He managed to step away.

“Patton, I’m fine, please don’t worry. I think I know how to wake Roman.” That made Morality halt his speech, nodding, tears threatening to spill already. They made their way to the sofa, Roman shivering even though the blanket was warm. Logic noted that Virgil was in the exact same spot as when he left. He glanced to Patton, who could only give an indifferent shrug and shake of his head. He kneeled down beside Virgil who had a slightly distant look in his eyes. He gently took his unoccupied hand and gingerly coaxed the tight fist to relax and he rubbed at the tenseness in the muscles until Virgil returned to the present, and looked down at his hand in bewilderment, and then to Logic.

“Virgil,” He spoke softly. The anxious trait tried for a smile, but it was barely a twitch in the corners of his mouth. “I think I know how to wake Roman. It was not the Dragon Witch, it was the Sorcerer who used a potion, one that put him in a sleep. And usually, sleep from potion is broken-”

“By true loves kiss.”  Virgil spoke up before Logan could finish, voice rough.

“Exactly.”

“How do we determine that then?” Patton asked.

“Easy, its us.”

“Us?”

“Of course, has anyone else, other than us three, received affection and shows of romantic love from Roman?” Patton and Virgil shrugged, not knowing any one else.

“So, it must be us, either one or all I do not know, but each of us should give a kiss, I do not believe it has to be in the lips either. Only true love, as the name goes.”

Virgil leaned down, and nuzzled their noses together a couple times, a small fond smile showing up. “Eskimo kiss,” he said softly. “Cause it feels nice and doesn’t overwhelm me as much sometimes, ya know,”

Logan leaned up, and placed a gentle kiss on the still shivering creative traits forehead, just like the ones Roman gives him. Patton leaned in last, eyelashes brushing his cheek, smile wavering. “Butterfly kisses, ya know, with the eyelashes? Ro likes to give them to me.” Voice watery and wavery, trying to hold back the tears. It was quiet, everyone still, waiting for when Roman would wake.

“I love him,” Virgil whispered after a moment of nothing happening. “I know we fight a lot, but I love him.”

Roman suddenly shifted, shivering slowly stopping. Virgil wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill, smudging his makeup across his cheeks. Roman shifted again, eyes slowly opened, and a soft smile graced his face. “Mmm, good morning.” He yawned out. He was promptly sweep into a crushing hug from all three of them.

~*~

Roman woke blearily to see Virgil overtop of him. “Mmm, good morning.” He smiled, still a bit tired, but it really did feel like a good morning.

Before he knew it, Morality and Logic was there beside him, and he was being smothered in a tight warm hug. Not that he didn’t like it, quite the opposite, but he was very confused. Patton was quietly trying to stifle his crying by burying his face into his shoulder. Virgil behind him looked like was a word away from letting tears slip down his face too, cheeks red and smudged black. Logan didn’t look like he was in distress, but his tight hold and slightly shaking grip betrayed him.

“My Loves,” he said gently, “What has happened to cause such distress, why wasn’t I wakened sooner?”

Virgil barked out a short laugh, dropping his forehead to his other shoulder, shifting him forward further into Patton’s and Logan’s arms, and he was made intimately aware of how much his body ached. “Ow, ow, ow,” he hissed out, stiffly moving away from the pressure that was surely put on bruises.

“Sorry, sorry,” Virgil apologised, taking his weight off the prince.

“Ouch,” Roman said as he felt a small crack as he rolled on his shoulder. Patton and Logan sat back, letting him stretch out sore muscles. He looked at himself, indeed seeing the purpling of bruises on his skin. “I am very confused, what happened?” he looked to Morality, who was continuously wiping away tears that tracked down his cheeks. He shook his head, unable to form the words. Logan sat up straighter.

“By as much as I can summarise, you were duelling with a sorcerer in your dream lands, and they managed to put a sleeping potion on you. The towns folk delivered you to us when a shepherded boy found you injured in a field. And, you wouldn’t wake, until we found the antidote.”

“You’re leaving out all the important stuff Lo!” Patton sniffed. “He was so brave and he went into your room twice to try and find the solution. He found your sword the first time, and the second time, he faced off the Dragon Witch and the Sorcerer!”

“You went questing _twice_ to save me?” Roman asked incredibly.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it questing…” He mumbled out, growing flustered, cheeks dusting pink.

“Then what would you call it Teach?” Virgil prompted.

“Finding the solution.” He shrugged. “Like I always do, this was just a more, active solution.”

“Still you found the antidote to the potion, and went out of your way to do so, thank you.” Logan looked embarrassed at the praise, but had a certain way that he held his shoulders that showed that he really enjoyed it.

“Since I know what happened to me, how long was I out for? And Thomas, how’s he doing?”

“Out for two days, and Thomas is all good kiddo, just a little bit of a creative slump, should be all good now that you are awake.”

Roman nodded, enjoying being in the presence of his loves, until his stomach rumbled, quite loudly, making note of how hungry he was. Roman laughed softly. “Sorry, I just feel really hungry suddenly.”

“Oh no, that’s fine, you haven’t eaten in a couple days.” Patton sat up straight. “Soup, a sandwich? Oh! Grilled cheese and ham, that’ll be perfect!” He cheeky smile returned under his teary eyes, and he bounded off the sofa to the kitchen. They heard a crash not a second later and all winced as pans were fumbled around. “Nothing broke, all good!” Morality called from the kitchen. Logic looked to Anxiety,

“Will you go help him, make sure he doesn’t burn down the kitchen?” Virgil looked hesitant. “Don’t worry, I will stay with Roman here, all is good.” That seemed to assure the anxious trait, and he reluctantly let go of Roman and made his way to the kitchen.

“What’s with our dark and stormy knight?”  Roman asked after he was sure Virgil was occupied enough with Patton in the kitchen. “Not that I mind how close he’s been, but he’s been quiet to, and not in the good way.”

“I believe it is guilt. He told us you called for him, and he ignored you and now you are hurt, and I admit, it was scary seeing you at first, injured as you were. He hasn’t left your side the whole time you were asleep. We had to persuade him to eat.”  

“I called him? I don’t remember that.”

“I think it may have been a subconscious want, even just thinking of him while you were injured, or thinking and or wanting any of us. I find that people think of those they care for most when in duress, And Virgil protects us and you were injured, it is a logical leap in thinking.”

“I’ll have to talk to him later, make sure he knows that its not his fault.”

“One more thing, Roman,” Logan hesitated. “The sorcerer said that, when I confronted them, that the nightmares you were having was merely a by-product of the potion. Is there anything that is troubling you?” He gently took Romans hands. “Anything you can think of?”

After a moment Roman shook his head. “All that I remember, about any of the dreams that I had, its kind of fuzzy, but, its like there was a huge shadow over me, but it wasn’t threatening, but, shielding? Me from the worst of the storm that was raging around me. I was protected, I guess, but it was cold too, I don’t know, it’s a vague feeling.” Roman replied, brow creasing, looking, analyzing their held hands.

“That makes sense actually, Virgil said you were having nightmares and that he stayed by your side, he kept them from getting to much for you.” That had Roman smiling.

“You guys really are my hero’s, I don’t know what I would do without all of you.” That statement had Logan blushing a little.

“As long as you come back to us.”

“I promise I’ll do my best.”

“If you two are done being all lovey-dovey,” Virgil spoke up from behind them walking from the kitchen startling them, “Patton’s almost done making food, so if Princey can walk we can eat at the table.”

“Oh, Of course!” Roman shifted, and tried to get up, but the movements were slow and stiff. “I think I might need some help though.”

Logan stood up, and helped support Roman when he stood, Virgil immediately went to the other side, and he was grateful for the help.

“I’m serious though Roman, if there is something that is troubling you, please talk to us.”

“I know your serious, you are wearing your necktie.” That had a smothered giggle escape Virgil, and Logan not able to hide his smile. They walked to the warm kitchen, full of good smells and Patton’s returning smiles, happy to be all together again.

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
